This invention relates to apparatus and method for coupling elongated members together in end to end relationship. The invention may be used for coupling together elongated hollow tubes, elongated solid shafts, or elongated members having flighting or other structure on the outer surface thereof.
There are many instances where the coupling of elongated members together in end to end relationship is desirable. For example, in the drilling of wells, it is desirable to connect a plurality of auger sections in end to end relationship as the well is being drilled. At times it may be desirable to couple elongated solid shafts together in end to end relationship, or elongated hollow tubes in end to end relationship.
In all of these applications, it is desirable that the various sections of elongated members be rigidly coupled together and maintained in longitudinal alignment with one another. It is also desirable to couple these sections together so that they can be rotated in unison when torque is applied to them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,818 discloses a coupling system for separate tube auger sections. The adjoining ends of the auger sections each include a collar which surrounds the end of the tube. The collar on one of the tubes is positioned rearwardly from the end of the tube so that the end of the tube protrudes beyond the collar. The collar on the other tube protrudes axially beyond the end of the tube. The axial ends of the two collars include projections and indentations which are adapted to mate together so as to hold the tubes against rotation with respect to one another. A hinged coupler is foldable to surround the two collars and hold them together so that the tube sections are held against axial movement away from one another.
Both of the collars in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,818 are attached to the tube sections by slipping them over the ends of the tube sections and welding them in place. This weld joint is difficult and time consuming to do.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for coupling elongated members together in end to end relationship.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus and method which can be assembled in less time and with greater ease than the assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,818.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method which can be used to couple various types of elongated members together, including solid shafts, hollow tubes, and elongated members having flightings or other structure on the exterior surface thereof.